A Raiding We Will Go!
by LeatherLeaf
Summary: Mikey has a brilliant idea... And wants his brothers to join! Leo is a no go, Donnie is torn... And Raph is all for it! But are the consequences too great when it involves April's unmentionables? Rated T for using the word 'panties' way too many times! BASED off of TMNT 2k13 PLEASE R&R DON'T OWN TMNT BUT LOVE THEM FOR LIFE!


Mikey startled his brothers when he busted through the metal door leading into the underground garage. Leo and Raph jumped and almost dropped the heavy grate Donnie was soldering. Donnie killed the torch in his hands and lifted the black, protective mask from his face. All three looked over at their baby brother; his smiling face caused them tempered annoyance.

"Dudes, dudes, dudes!" He scurried over to them. "I have got thee greatest idea ever!" His bright blue eyes sparkled with excitement as he shot his gaze at each of his older brothers, begging them to ask about his 'master plan'. When they didn't ask he took a step back and pushed his palms up in front of him. "Ok, ok! So I just watched this movie where a bunch of high school guys have crazy adventures at summer camp and in this one scene they sneak across the lake at night over to the girls' side and guess what they do?" Still getting no response he continued. "The guys creep into the girls' cabins and…" He moved in close to his brothers and whispered. "…steal their panties…!"

Leo looked irritated and uninterested. Donnie looked flabbergasted and confused. And Raph looked amused… and interested. Donnie stood up and put his tools away. Leo and Raph set the heavy grate down on the ground. Raph went to wipe his hands with an old rag hanging over the garage sink while the two older brothers headed toward the door. Mikey was quick to block them. "Whoa! Come on guys! Hear me out!"

"Mikey. I can't believe I have to explain to you why what you're suggesting is very wrong." Leo said flatly.

"But…"

"No Mikey, we are not going to waste time during our important nightly patrols to illegally enter a random bedroom widow and rummage through some stranger's dresser." Leo stressed with aggravation.

"I agree with Leo." Donnie added. "We already risk our lives going up there protecting the city. No need to become Teenage Mutant Ninja Perverts as well."

"But that's why my way's so much more genius!" Mikey argued. "We can patrol the city, not break into any homes, not waste our time AND get to snatch panties… We just have to raid April." All three brothers turned to him wide-eyed.

"A-April? R-raid her pant… her pant…pant…" Donnie was completely flustered.

"Incredible." Leo rolled his eyes and left the garage.

Donnie pulled in close and firmly gripped Mikey by the shoulders. "Michelangelo, you wouldn't, you can't. She's our friend!"

"Awe Donnie c'mon! I have it all planned out. She's practically living here with us now. She's not going to stay alone in her apartment as long as the Foot and the Kraang are out looking for her. All we need to do is go in and 'check her home' to make sure no one's 'messing with her stuff.' Then we grab a handful of her panties and leave." Mikey said plainly.

"Mikey!" Donnie practically whined. Just mentioning grabbing at April's underwear made his head spin… Her tiny whities… What other colors could she have…? SHELL! He needed to calm down. Logic! Logic would ease his thoughts. He let his little brother go and cleared his throat. "Mikey, let's say you did sneak into A-April's… and did manage to 'grab' some of her p-pant.. ' He cleared his throat again. "What would you do with them once you h-had them?"

Mikey blinked. He actually hadn't thought that far. He just wanted the thrill of doing something new… and kind of naughty. He really didn't care that they were April's underwear. He just wanted to one day look back on his life and recall that one time when he and his brothers went on a panty raid together. Ah nostalgia! "We would take them and then put them back the following night… maybe keep a pair as a souvenir?" He shrugged.

Donnie's faced twitched. "We? What's with all this 'we' business? No! No 'we' or 'you' or anybody. This is NOT going to happen! She is our friend and she trusts us. We can't run our green, grubby fingers all over her sweet, innocent privacy!" Donnie and his big, blushing face stormed out of the garage leaving Mikey alone with Raph, who had been quietly watching the hilarious conversation from the sink the entire time.

Raph sauntered over to Mikey, a dark grin plastered on his face. He put a hand on his little brother's shoulder. "I'm in."

Mikey's smile grew. He and his devilishly red brother decided not to wait for anymore planning. They would commence 'project panty raid' that very night after patrol.

…

It was well after midnight. The four green vigilantes leapt and somersaulted over the towering buildings of New York City. They flew effortlessly along as their respective colored banners waved against the bright full moon. It had been a very slow evening. There were no signs of the Foot, the Kraang or the Purple Dragons. All in all, the boys were bored. Leo decided to call quits for the evening and two of the brothers started to head toward home. Two did not. Leo noticed Raph and Mikey hold back before heading down the fire-escape. He looked at Raph and questioningly tilted his head.

"Me and Mikey are gonna head over to the other side of town to make another round. We ain't ready to go back home yet." Raph spat out.

"Oh, really?" Leo could read Raph like a book. He knew he was up to something. He began to climb back up on the roof. "I'll join you then. I 'm not really that tired." He called down to Donnie who had already started descending the iron steps. "Hey Donnie. Would you like to stay out with us a little longer? Raph and Mikey want to scout the other side of town again."

"Uh, no thanks. I want to get back to work on some projects. You guys go ahead!" Donnie called up.

Raph interjected. "No, no Leo. Mikey and I got this. We'll make a quick circuit then come back, no biggie. Maybe Don could use your help on his projects?"

Donnie's lightbulb switched on.

Number one: When it comes to leaving something in Raph and Mikey's hands, they don't ever 'got' it.

Number two: Raphael couldn't give a flip about Donnie's projects and would never offer him any help, from anyone.

And number three: The only thing of interest on the other side of town was April's apartment building.

Donnie shot back up the side of the building and threw himself onto the rooftop. Uncanny revalation and vivid anger splashed upon his face and he stared his two relentless brothers cold. "You two sludge-for-brains! You were planning to panty-raid April tonight!"

Mikey put a hand to his own neck and looked up at the stars. "Uh, what now?"

Raph rolled his eyes. "Yes. Yes! We're gonna have a little fun! Someone's underwear may be involved but.."

"But what? Ugh! I can't believe you guys are actually going to do this!"

"We were gonna check and make sure none of our enemies weren't lurking around there too! So we planned on helping AND taking her undies…" Mikey's voice trails off.

Leo shook his head in total disagreement. "Michelangelo, Raphael, you are not going to do this. It's a stupid, childish game and you just need to drop it… Let's go home."

"Oh, I'm not going home. I'll be home when I wanna be. We ain't on patrol anymore, so you're shift for barking orders at me is over, Mini Splinter." Raphael walked away, grabbed Mikey by the collar of his shell and they both headed toward the other side of the building. Leo turned and started down the wall again, leaving Donatello at an impasse. Leo wants nothing to do with this, and he can't stop Mikey and Raph by himself. He should go with Leo. Maybe they'll chicken out and come back later with nothing. Or maybe they'll break something and try to sweep it under April's carpet. Or maybe… they'll get to see what he may never see and touch what he may never touch.

"Wait! I'm Coming!" Donnie yelled after his brothers and caught up to them on the neighboring building. What was he doing?

...

To Donnie's dismay they did not chicken out. To him it seemed the journey took seconds until they found themselves perched before April's living room window. Raph lifted the frame smoothly and all three turtles entered the dark vacant home. It was quiet and the air was still. There eyes adjusted quickly as the light of the moon struck hard shadows throughout the space. They walked passed the kitchen, the den, the bathroom, her father's room and then…came to the door of her bedroom. As much as they had visited her, none had entered this room before. It must not have registered with Raph and Mikey because they opened the door and walked right in. Donnie however felt a dense cloud of shame crawl up onto his shoulders. This was his April's sacred domain. If he entered, would he died? He touched her doorframe and shivered. He watched as his brothers stood on either side of her six-drawer dresser. They turned to look over at him and he reluctantly took his first step into Miss O'neil's chambers. Angst abound! He sucked in shallow breaths and he held his hands tightly for he felt unworthy to breath her bedroom air or touch her bedroom things. He met his brothers at the white bureau and defeatedly placed his hands on top, feeling the cool wood under his his fingers. In his mind's eye the simple storage unit before him seemed to glow; as if it symbolized the holy grail to all adolescent young men, human or mutant.

He stood the in awe until Mikey nudged him. "Dude, if anyone should do the honors, it's you." Raph nodded in agreement. Donnie gingerly placed his hands on the brass knobs, took a deep breath and pulled.

Right there, in the top drawer, in three neat rows across, two rows back and five layers high sat tiny, peaceful panties in various colors, materials and designs. Donnie reached in and lifted a plain, white, cotton feather of a fabric. "Pant..pant..pant.." He broke into a cold sweat.

Mikey giggled in enjoyment. "Score! Now how do we take 'em?"

"I got this" Raph said. He took a pillow from April's bed and removed it's satiny case. He smacked Donnie in the face with the naked pillow. Instead of retaliating Donnie was instantly lost in the scent of lavender, the fragrance of April's shampoo. He held the pillow over his face, happily suffocating himself in the aroma. When he finally ripped the soft cushion from his face to gasp much needed air, he saw Raphael scoop up the entire collection of panties and force them into the pillowcase Mikey held.

They left Aprils apartment the same way they came, except for the empty top drawer and the blushing pillow tossed onto her bed. Mikey was giddy all they home. All he could think about was that his plan really worked and it would be something his brothers and he could laugh about for years to come!

...

Mikey, Raph, and Donnie stealthily entered their subterranean home. They decided the dojo to be a neutral place to ogle their bounty and upon entering they stiffened when they saw someone inside so early in the morning. When they realized it was just Leo pacing back and forth waiting for them, they entered. Leo looked up and immediately eyed the questionable sac in Raph's hand. Raph snuffed him off and led his younger brothers to the middle of the training room where he unceremoniously dumped the pile of April's pilfered underwear to the floor. They sat in a little circle around the loitered laundry. Mikey chuckled as he help up and admired one garment at a time. Raph dug through them and studied the ones with cool designs. He snarled. "You think you can tell someone's personality by what type of undies they wear?"

"I dunno. I bet Donnie would know. What do you think Donnie? …Donnie?" Mikey asked looking over at his jittering brother. Donnie was not listening. In the mess of material hilled in front of him, one piece of fabric called his name. He stretched his trembling hands out and drew up a plain, white pair of panties. However, on the front, right in the center and under the lining of elastic sat a shimmering purple heart.

He was sure he just lost a year of his natural life. "Oh great Darwin's ghost! Oh holy, four-legged ancestors! Oh for the love of Einstein!" He pinched his tongue between the small gap of his teeth almost drawing blood.

Mikey looked over at what pair Donnie was, literally, drooling over. "Ah! Kinda makes you wonder, huh big bro? We can keep those ones as a souvenir, ok?"

Souvenir? Leo had to interviene! It's now or never! "Ok guys. You've had your fun. I'll understand if you don't want to go with me, but I think I'll gather these up and take them back before this goes any farther." He steps toward his brothers' little powwow.

"What do ya think you're doin' Bashful Brian?" Raph started.

"Yeah! No take-ee no touch-ee!" Mike warned.

Leo kept moving forward. By this time Mikey stood had up. Raph grabbed an armful of the underwear and rose to his feet beside him. And Donnie… just sat there… having a clairvoyant conversation with the purple-hearted panties.

"I'm trying to help you! We've got to get these back where they belong. This is not right. This is not who we are!" He grabbed the pillow case from the floor and tried to guide Raph's bundle inside.

Raph pulled away like a kid who was just asked to give up his teddy bear. "Back off! We'll take 'em back when we're ready. Go nanny someone else!"

"Give me the underwear." Leo demanded.

"No." Raph said flippantly.

"Give me the underwear, Raphael."

"No, Hamato Leonardo, the first!" Raph challenged.

They stood there staring each other down. Mikey looked back and forth at his brothers; red and blue, stubborn and angry, undies and no undies. What were they going to do? Raph wasn't about to start fighting with a handful of April's unmentionables…was he?

The only sound in the dojo was Donnie's raspy breathing; he was still enjoying the little panty parade in his mind. Just then the clock on the wall struck six am. A decision would have to be made, and fast. Splinter would be coming in at about six-thirty for his morning meditation. And all this turtle vs turtle for underwear had to end some how.

And it did. Leo, Raph and Mikey turned their eyes over to Donnie who had stopped breathing altogether. They watched as Donnie stood to his feet, hands still clutching his purple treasure. They slowly followed his gaze to the now opened dojo door.

It seemed as though April regularly came into the dojo earlier than their Sensei did. How did that slip Donnie's mind? Oh yeah...

Mikey tried to hide the few trailing undies behind his feet.

As soon as Raph saw her standing there he tossed his hoard of garments on top of Leo. Leo froze, completely mortified, pretty much matching April's expression as she suddenly understood the scene set before her. It was time to play 'Throw your brother under the bus'.

"It was all Mikey's idea!"

"Donnie opened your drawer!"

"Raph stuffed them in your pillow case!"

"You helped me bring it here!"

"No I didn't. I just didn't want you to drop them in the mud!"

Not true! Not true! You sang 'The Thong Song' all they way home!"

"Shut up Donnie! Mister slobbering over the purple heart!"

"Ahh!" Donnie wailed. He desparately needed to pass the blame… sorry Leonardo. "Well, at least I'm not wearing them like Leo!"

"What a minute! I wasn't even there! Raph just threw them on me as soon as she walked in!"

"You asked me to!" Raph yelled.

"I told you to HAND them to me the so I could take them back without her ever finding out!"

"So you could have them ALL to yourself! You're a real closet case!"

"And you're a two-tailed liar! And YOU Mikey, are the cause for all this!"

"Oh yeah? You stuffy-shelled beak-faced salt sucker! If you would have joined us on our panty-raid like a REAL brother none of this would've happened! You know I don't make right decisions on impulse! Raph isn't a good influence for beans and Donnie was a blubbering baby the entire time! YOU should have been more Re-Spawn-Si-Ball!"

That was it. The three older brothers jumped on top of poor, simple Mikey right in the middle of the dojo. They began scrambling, growling, throwing punches and rolling about like undone children during recess. And April watched in horror as her underwear tumbled in the midst of their ambush. She finally let out a high-pitched shriek and ran out of the dojo. The boys froze at her retreat. They pushed each other aside, still heaving big breaths from the pathetic brawl. Finally, without a word, Leo, Raph and Mikey made their way around the dojo picking up the strewn undies. Donnie followed each delicate garment as they fluttered into the pillowcase he was holding. He tightly gripped the case closed when the last piece fell inside. The brothers went to bed and left Donnie to deliver the goods alone. He treaded softly towards April's room. He stood in front of her door. He wouldn't dare knock. He would just leave the sack of stolen parcels by the foot of her door. He hesitated as he bounced the slight weight of the sac he was holding. He looked around briskly to make sure he was alone. He HAD to take one last look. He peeked in the pillowcase and gasped when he saw the tiny purple heart wink at him. "Panties." He exhaled. He stifled a moan, dropped the pillowcase and ran to his room. He knew that he and his brothers would be in big trouble in the morning once Splinter found out.

It was late afternoon when the teenage turtles rolled out of bed. They moved about the kitchen with as much energy as a rock and with the speed of that same rock. They don't know why they even poured themselves cereal and milk. They weren't hungry. They were too sleep-depraved and guilt-stricken to worry about such little things as food. The they heard the dojo doors slide open. They heard the sound of padded feet and swishing tail come toward them. Terrified looks shot across the table. Who would Master Splinter maim first? Leo! No he's the favorite. But he's also the leader. Donnie! Wait, no. He would be too easy, just curl up in a corner somewhere and take it. Mikey maybe… nah, probably get too tired of chasing him around the house. Raph…? Hmm... So long Raphael.

But no one moved. Master Splinter entered the kitchen. He walked once around the table, saying nothing at all. To Mikey it felt like the mosted frightening game off Duck, Duck, Goose. He desperately hoped he was NOT the goose today. Master Splinter made his way back to the kitchen archway. "In the dojo, is a young lady who deserves your sincerest apology. I suggest you meet her in there now." Led by their father, the lowly turtles walk into the dojo. April was seated on the high cushion where Splinter would normally sit. This made Leo's heart sink. Inside he knew the act was not his fault, but he could't help feel responsible for not being able to sway his younger brothers. They kneeled before her in a straight row and bowed their heads to the floor in respect. Splinter stood nearby.

Leo started. "April, I am very sorry for what happened. In recalling my actions last night I know I should have made different decisions, but I did not. I hope you can forgive me someday."

Raph looked up at April. "April, Sorry for, ya know, going through your things. We went into your house and into your room without askin'. It was real stupid and it won't happen again."

"Uh, April?" Mikey began. "It was all my fault. I totally didn't think about how you would feel about all this. I was just thinking about me. I really, really sorry." He pouted.

Donnie couldn't even look at her. He felt like nothing in her presence. He wanted to grovel and beg but to what end? They were all she had in the world right now and he had betrayed her trust. Would his moment of weakness change his path wit her forever? He shuddered at the thought. what could he possibly say that would somehow reverse the blow his actions have caused? "I'm so sorry April…p-please forgive me?" He had nothing else.

Splinter gazed over his four humbled sons. Although they have proven themselves to be might ninja warriors and true heroes of the city, they were still kids; immature, naïve, jovial kids. He knew they'd learned their lesson but it would not go without consequence. He would not have chosen this type of punishment but then again, they didn't steal HIS underwear. Master Splinter nodded to April and she rose holding a large shopping bag in one hand.

April stood before the row of kneeling teenaged mutants. "Guys, I want you to know that I do forgive you. I forgave you early this morning. I can imagine how it all went down and I bet is was an excitingly stupid good time. I believe that you will never do that again. And to show that there will be no hard feelings I went out and got you some new gear."

Leo looked wary. Donnie looked relieved. Mikey looked excited and Raph… Raphael pay attention!

She reached into her large, brown paper bag and revealed the 'gear': a lacy lilac bra, a powder blue bra with a bow, a hot pink bra with flaming skulls, and a sparkling peach bra with tasseled nipples. "Well fellas, since undergarments are so important to you, I bought you something to support your 'imaginative' minds while you practice; for the next _two weeks_." She snuggly strapped each softly-color-coded bra under her turtles' chins, making sure the cups sat perky on top of their heads. She secured Donatello's last and patted his flushed cheek.

"You're lucky I didn't request for you to wear them on patrol." She teased.

-The End

TELL ME WHAT U THINK! DOES IT ROCK OR DOES IT STINK! REIVEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! THANK YOU!


End file.
